Wendy's Tragedy
by adedicatedfanficprofile
Summary: Wendy becomes extremely ill and Dipper tries his best to save her life.
1. The Hunt

**Hey, everyone! I struck lightning when I was in the middle of reading a reading a Gravity Falls fanfic and I just had to start writing about it. This is probably gonna be a long one, so enjoy!**

Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Soos were all searching the woods for a 'legendary creature' rumored by many citizens of Gravity Falls to live there. Some of them say that the creature is some sort of morbid Centaur, some say it's a giant flying mutant rat and others say it's a it's a giant bloodthirsty Cyclops. There have been multiple sightings of the beast and they all usually have different descriptions of what they look like, but there's no physical evidence or proof that the beast exists.

It is also rumored that it only been seen between 12:00 A.M. and 4:30 A.M. This is a more logical rumor because most stories say that they witnessed the beast 'in the middle of the night'. Stan heard about these rumors and he thought if he could get an actual sight of it himself, or maybe even a picture of it, he could not only tell the press, but also make a fake model of it, put it in the Mystery Shack on display posing as the real thing, and he could make tons of money! But with multiple different descriptions of it, he needed a lot of backup with him so he could get multiple eye-witnesses and pictures of it.

"Grunkle Stan, can we go back to the shack? We've been searching for hours and we haven't found anything and we're all really tired", Wendy said to Stan while barely holding a camera. "Same for the rest of us", Dipper said, trying to backup Wendy. "Ahh, quit your yapping. We're getting closer and I can smell him AND the money", Stan fibbed with an evil grin on his face.

_**A few hours earlier**_

Everyone at the Mystery Shack went to bed at 10:00 P.M. except for Stan. He was waiting for the clock to strike 12:30 A.M. to go hunt for the creature. He didn't inform anyone that he would bring the rest of the gang to come with him. So after two and a half hours of snacking, preparing equipment like cameras and long pointy sticks, and watching silent T.V., the time came. He splashed buckets of ice water over everyone's faces to wake them up fast, quickly gave them their equipment and forced them all out of the house before they realized what was going on. About two hours of searching for the creature went by slowly and there was no sign of him so far.

_**Present time**_

"Stan, can we please go home? Please?", Wendy begged. She was obviously the most tired one in the group. "If it reaches six in the morning and we don't find him, then we'll go ho-". Stan's sentence was interrupted when the sound of loud rustling and flocks of crying birds flew over their heads. Then footsteps. Loud ones. They got closer and closer to the gang. "RUN!", Soos shouted. Everyone started running in the opposite direction of where the footsteps were coming from. Everyone except Wendy and Grunkle Stan. "I'M GONNA BE RICH!", Stan said.

**Cliffhanger moment. Sorry for how short the chapter was, I was tired when I was writing this. What happened to Wendy and Stan? Will anyone survive? Will Stan become rich? Find out!**


	2. The Green Glowing Stuff

**Hey everyone! I'm gonna be working on this story and only this story for a while until its completion. So you guys won't have to wait or miss out anymore! **

Dipper, Soos, and Mabel all went back to see why they weren't running. It turns out that Stan was snapping photos of the beast as it was coming closer. Wendy had fallen asleep due to being sleep deprived. As she fell, she got a small cut on her right leg because of a pointy rock cutting it. But it was nothing serious, though. Stan decided to stop taking pictures and help Wendy. He put the camera in his pocket and grabbed her by the arms, Soos had the legs, and Dipper and Mabel were in the middle pushing up for extra support. They all had a little trouble picking her up, though.

The beast was extremely close now. As they all tried to carry her, the beast touched Wendy's chest lightly with its finger. They then completely picked her up and started to run away. But for some reason, the creature didn't chase them. Upon touching Wendy's chest, it started to glow a dark, moss green-type color. The color turned into strings and started to go to Wendy's small cut on her leg. The strings looked sort of like veins, but on the outside of the body and glowing. "What's happening to her?", Dipper said with worry. The green glowing strings began to go into her cut and upon completely entering it, the cut was closed so the glowing stuff wouldn't seep out. Her whole body began to glow green. A bright forest green. "What's HAPPENING", Dipper exclaimed. A few seconds later, this glowing began to dim down and soon vanish altogether. "That was really weird", Stan, Soos, Mabel, and Dipper all said.

A few minutes later, they all returned to the Mystery Shack exhausted. "I'm gonna be RICH! YEAHAHAH! I'm gonna get these babies processed tomorrow!", Stan said with glee. He was using a disposable camera. Everyone completely forgot to take photos of the beast because of how frightened and tired they were. "So, anyone knows what happened to Wendy?", Mabel asked. "No, but that was really weird. When the monster touched her, it left some sort of essence or liquid or something. All I know is that the liquid- or whatever- was glowing and it had some specific purpose. It went into Wendy's cut and now it's inside her. I wonder what it'll do", Dipper questioned. Mabel and Soos yawned. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed" Mabel said. "Yeah", Soos agreed. They all helped Wendy up to her bed. Then they all went to sleep. Stan put his disposable camera in his office on his desk. Then he got into bed and went to sleep.

They all woke up the next day at around 1:00 P.M. Luckily, it was a Sunday and the shop was closed for the day. They all went into the kitchen and started eating a late breakfast together. But something wasn't right. Wendy wasn't with them eating. "Huh. It's not like Wendy to skip out on breakfast", Dipper implied. "Your right. Go wake her up and tell her to come and have breakfast", Stan said. Dipper got up and walked away from the kitchen. He went up and knocked on Wendy's door. "Wendy? Get up and eat breakfast with us", Dipper asked. No response. He knocked again. No response. He then slowly opened up the door...

**Is Wendy OK? Read on and find out! And make sure to check out my other fanfictions. They're pretty good in mine and other's opinions. Follow, favorite, and reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you! ' ' D (my face for every view, like, follow, and review)**


	3. Breakfast

**Hey everyone! adedicatedfanficprofile here! Here's chapter 3!**

Dipper opened up Wendy's door and he woke her up. She looked fine. "Wendy, wake up", Dipper said as he shook her. Wendy awoke from her sleep and moaned. "What?", Wendy questioned Dipper. "Come on. Let's eat breakfast", Dipper asked with a smile. Wendy groaned. "Fine", Wendy said with harshness. "Thanks", Dipper said. He then shut her door on his way out to give her some privacy. 'This isn't like Wendy to sleep this late. She usually gets around nine hours of sleep, but it's been eleven', Dipper thought as he went back to the table.

A few minutes passed and Wendy came to the table dressed in her usual clothing, but she left her hat in the room. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and milk and started eating. "So what happened last night? The last thing I remember was passing out in the middle of the forest and then being woken up by Dipper. But then"- she stopped to take another bite of her cereal. "-then I seen something after I passed out. Something glowing. Something gre-".

She stopped speaking when she felt something inside of her. Her stomach started to move. "Oooohh, I don't feel so good", Wendy said. She then put her hands and arms over her stomach. "What's wrong?", Mabel asked. "I feel like I gotta-". Wendy stopped and ran to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and hurling noises were heard. "BLAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

As she was throwing up, through the cracks and the outside frame of the bathroom door, a green glowing light was shining. They all completely forgot about the beast and what happened to Wendy because they were all so tired last night, but then they all remembered about it. Well, Stan remembered about it from the start. He was still happy about the photos and he decided that after he finished breakfast, he would get the photos developed and he would show them to the press. As Wendy was throwing up, Dipper remembered something. He went up to his room and grabbed his journal.

He opened it up and he read throughout the journal, but then he remembered that nobody got a view of the beast. There was no name for it either and the only real evidence of it was Stan's photos, which still needed to be developed. They were Dipper's only hope of finding out whom or what the beast actually was so he could find out about it in his journal and see if there was any way to help Wendy. Wendy had stopped throwing up by this time, but she was just sitting on the ledge of the bathtub. "Are you OK, Wendy?", Mabel asked. She moaned and groaned as she sat in the bathroom. Also at around the same time, Stan went into his office and grabbed his disposable camera. He had very quickly finished his breakfast and was ready to go. "Hey, everyone, I'm going out to processes these photos. I'm gonna be rich! Oh, and take care of the Mystery Shack and Wendy", Stan shouted to the others as he got in his car and drove away. 'I hope he gets back soon', Dipper thought.

A few minutes later, Wendy flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom. She was extremely pale and she looked kind of like a zombie. She then stumbled over and Dipper, Mabel, and Soos all carried her up to her bed. They all stood their silent, staring at a nearly unconscious Wendy. She then spoke at a barely audible tone. "What…happened…last…night", Wendy said. "You… you were touched by the creature and some sort of liquid or essence from it was all over your body. It looked like green glowing veins. The green stuff went into your body through a cut and sealed it so it wouldn't seep out", Dipper explained. "…O…OK. That's why I…feel…so". Her sentence was stopped and she passed out and rolled off of the bed. "OK, we need to get her to a hospital!", Soos said. "Yeah, and quickly", Dipper and Mabel agreed.

**You know the drill. Read on!**


	4. At The Hospital

**Sorry it's been so long, I've been having computer problems.  
**

They all wondered how they were going to get to the hospital. Then Mabel had an idea. "Let's call him. Maybe he'll pick up and he can give us a quick ride to the hospital", Mabel quickly said. Before she even finished her sentence, Dipper was running like a mad man to find one. He got one and he called him. About a second later, they heard a ringing from Stan's office. They opened up the door to it and they noticed that the phone was in his desk. "Dangit! Now what are we gonna do?", Mabel said. They all thought for a few seconds and then they all had an idea. "The Mystery Cart!", they all shouted.

They picked Wendy up and carried her to the cart. She was in the middle to ensure that she didn't fall out. But then they remembered hat Grunkle Stan said. '…take care of the Mystery Shack and Wendy'. Soos decided that he would stay and watch it because he was the handyman around the shack. "Good luck you two! Go and get Wendy to the hospital!", Soos commanded. "We will!", Dipper shouted back as he got on the driver side. Mabel got in the passenger side and they took off to the hospital.

About 15 minutes later, they reached their destination and they carried Wendy inside. She was then rushed into the emergency room. As they did some tests, Dipper and Mabel filled out some papers asking about Wendy, like her full name, height, age, parents, and so on. After they filled it out, they gave it to the doctors and they briefly read it and preformed more tests. Once they completed the tests, something odd came up. They didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Doctor, we're not sure what's wrong with her. All we know is that her bloodstream has some sort of green… liquid", the nurse said to a doctor. "These kids might know something about it. I'm going to ask them if they know anything about it", the doctor replied. He then turned to Dipper and Mabel. "Say, do you know anything about what happened to Wendy?", the doctor asked them. Dipper then explains detail by detail what happened on that mysterious night and the hours following it for about 15 minutes. He started to laugh at his explanation. "Do you expect me to believe THAT? HA!", the doctor laughed out. Dipper was really getting mad at people for laughing at him and thinking he was so childish. Just when he was about to yell at the doctor, a shout was heard from the nurse. "Doctor, come quick! Look at what's on the news!", the nurse instructed. The doctor, along with Dipper and Mabel, ran into the room and watched the breaking news on the TV near the ceiling.

"…There may finally be evidence for the rumored 'legendary creature' that roams the forest late at night", a reporter said. "A local man says that he has photographic evidence of the beast. We now go to the streets". The news then transitioned from the desk with the fake city backdrop to a street corner with another reporter next to a man who looked very familiar to Dipper and Mabel. "Sir, you say you have photographic evidence linking to the legendary creature in the forest. Is this true?", the reporter asked the man. "Heck yeah, I do! Here's the photos, now where do I get my big check?", the man asked with glee. Dipper and Mabel then instantly recognized the man. "It's Grunkle Stan!", they shouted loudly. The doctor and nurse looked at each other and looked at the two. "You know this man?", the doctor questioned. "Yeah, that's our great uncle", Mabel responded. The doctor stared at her for a brief moment. He didn't respond to her and he kept on watching and listening to the news.

They then showed picture after picture of the beast on the television. "Sir, can you explain how you got these photos and, if you did, what was your encounter with this creature like?", the reporter asked. He then explained the whole encounter with the beast. He also said what happened with Wendy. It was very similar to what Dipper explained to the doctor. A few minutes later, the news was concluded. "And that was Breaking News. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming", the reporter said. He screen went black for a couple of seconds and went to a cartoon about a talking blue jay and a talking raccoon slacking off at their jobs.

"So I guess you weren't lying after all", the doctor said.

**CONTINUE!**


	5. Any Clues?

**Oh hi! I didn't see you there! What's that? You say you came here for the fifth chapter? Well here it is! Right under these bold words! Oh, and I've noticed that in a lot of stories people say that they don't own the story or characters. So here it is. I do not own anything afflicted with the TV show Gravity Falls and its characters, merchandise, etc. and I have nothing to do with Disney Channel or Disney XD. I only own the FanFictions I've made of the show. I give all of the credit inflicting anything with the show and its characters, merchandise, etc. to Alex Hirsch, the creator of Gravity Falls. Wow, that was longer than most ones. So, without any further accreditations, here's chapter 5!**

"I told you", Dipper said to the doctor and nurse. When they turned away, he let out a quick smirk and a barely audible chuckle along with it. "So now, we know what the beast looks like thanks to Grunkle Stan. She's obviously infected-". The doctors and nurse, along with Dipper, nodded their heads at this statement. "-due to the green liquidy stuff in her body, but what is it? What specifically is it doing to her, Dipper? Is she gonna die?", Mabel asked Dipper. She started to tear up and Dipper gave her a big, long hug. He came up to her ear and he whispered into it. "Don't cry, Mabel, she'll be OK. I'll check my journal at home and I'll find a solution for all of this, I promise". She was silently sobbing on Dipper's shoulder, but she had to 'suck it up' because she didn't want to cry in front of the doctors and the nurses in the building. After a few short moments, Mabel began to feel a little better. "I think I'm OK now", Mabel said in Dipper's ear. She pulled out of the hug and managed to suck the rest of it up.

The beast shown on Stan's photos appeared to look like some sort of flying creature. It had long canine teeth, like a vampire. But unlike how most vampires aren't truly gender specific or are males, this one's a female, which is why it must've been so legendary. It had black fur on most of her body except for her arms and legs. She has long red nails, cyan colored eyes, and really big nostrils, and not to mention the obvious fact that she had wings and she was very large and looks demonic-like. All of this was normal for vampire standards, but she also had some sort of combination of a red battle axe and a guitar. Pretty odd. But hey, everything's odd in Gravity Falls!

So after the remembrance of all the details of the beast, Dipper decided that it would be best to check his journal about it. "Mabel, you sit here and watch Wendy and tell me if anything happens to her when I get back", Dipper told Mabel. She nodded her head in response. He stood in front of Wendy and stared at her unconscious, lifeless looking body. The heart monitor was reading eighty heart beats per minute. He kissed the palm of his hand silently and quickly and placed it on her pale cheek. "Say strong, Wendy. I'll be back soon", Dipper told to the unconscious girl. He then got in the Mystery Cart and quickly drove back to the shack.

He got inside and quickly walked through the shack to his and Mabel's room. As he was walking, he saw Soos working and it was obvious that he was also showing signs of worry for the girl. "Hey Dipper, is Wendy gonna be OK?", Soos questioned him. "Well, she's obviously infected, but the green liquidy stuff that's inside of her… nobody really knows what it is or what it's gonna do to Wendy in the future. I'm gonna try and see if I can get any clues in what this stuff is and see if I can try to stop it", Dipper responded. "Well, good luck", Soos said.

Dipper got up to his room and he took out his journal. He looked through it and he tried to find the creature, but he couldn't find it. He searched through it again, but again, he couldn't find it. He tried a third time, looking on every corner page, every tiny detail throughout the book, but there was no sign of the creature anywhere in the book. He then decided that that the only thing he could do was to go out to the forest. He wanted to go right away, even though he knew that the beast doesn't come out at daytime. He could find footsteps that leads to where it stays and he could somehow take some of the green liquid and he could perform his own tests on it and maybe find a cure to it (and maybe give some green stuff to Gideon…) and save Wendy. So he got his equipment and he headed out into the forest.

**Will Dipper succeed on his tasks? Will Wendy be OK? Is Grunkle Stan rich yet? Is Gideon a jerk? (yes) Dipper has no idea about what journey he'll be getting into. Find out all of these questions and more now!**


	6. Looking In The Forest

**Hello everyone! I'm gonna try to double-time me writing the chapters now because I want to complete the story before school starts for me on September 2****nd****. If I don't finish this story by then, there'll probably be like a two or three week stall before the story starts up again and I really don't want that to happen. So to all of my readers out there: if I get more likes and follows, I'll go faster on the story than I already am. OK, now here's part 6!**

Dipper's equipment consisted of a camera for photographic evidence, a backpack to collect evidence and hold the equipment, his journal, some plastic bags to protect and encase any evidence, a staff that he's carrying and using for protection, a phone for calling people, and a bottle of pop. He looked around for a while and found nothing. He knew that he wouldn't find much or possibly even anything, but it was worth looking around. After about an hour or so, he encountered some footprints. They weren't too big, but what was interesting about them was that they were black ones and the soil was a dark brown color. "Interesting", Dipper inquired to himself. "Could these tracks be for the beast himself?"

He then decided to follow them. After about three minutes of following them, he decided to touch them and see what happened. He slowly neared his small index finger to the footprint. The black ooze-type stuff on it neared his finger as well, like his finger was a magnet to the mysterious material. He then pulled it away, not daring to find out what would happen again. "Let me take a picture", Dipper said. He pulled out his camera from the side pocket on the backpack, pulled it up to his face and looked at the screen. He viewed the footprints through the camera and lightly pressed the 'snapper' button halfway to get focus of his photo.

"RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG! RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!"! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", Dipper shouted in fear. He jumped as he threw his camera in the sky, accidentally taking a picture of the leaves and blue sky above him. He fell on the ground and caught the camera as it was about to come down on his stomach, flinching at the sound of the loud ringing object and the sound of his cracking puberty voice echoing through the air. He heard the noise on the ground now and went to pick it up and he realized what it was: the phone. The ringing finally stopped because the person calling hung up. He got up, dusted himself off, put the camera in his pocket and grabbed his phone. He opened it up to see that the person calling was Grunkle Stan. He then called him back and started talking to him.

"Hello?", Grunkle Stan said

"Hey, Grunkle Stan", Dipper said

"Hey, kid. Guess what? I'm rich! I cashed some checks that people gave me for sorta solving the mystery and it all added up to around 200,000 dollars! HahaHA!

"That's really great!"

"Oh, by the way, where are you? And Mabel and Wendy? I told you all not to leave! The only one here Is Soos. You're all-"

"Wendy's at the hospital because she was infected with something and me and Mabel took her there to make her better and the doctors don't know how to diagnose or heal her and she might die"!, Dipper said quickly.

"WHAT!" _Crash! Beeeeeep! _

"Grunkle Stan? Grunkle STAN!", Dipper shouted, hoping for a response. None. He hung up the phone and called back, but he didn't get an answer. He was worried that Grunkle Stan might have had a heart attack, but he knew that he had to keep searching for clues. He took out the camera and snapped a photo of five and a half black footprints. Then he continued to follow the prints.

About a half an hour later, he got another call from Grunkle Stan. He pulled out his phone and he answered it.

"Hey, you're not kidding, are you?' Grunkle Stan said

"About Wendy? No, she's in the hospital right now. What happened earlier, I thought you had a heart attack!", Dipper worriedly replied and questioned.

"I dropped my phone and the battery popped out. I'm on my way to the hospital right now. I almost did have a heart attack, though. I have a stone cold heart, but when it comes to family and friends, I…I…". Grunkle Stan started to sob. Then he slowly drifted into a cry. Dipper had never heard his great uncle cried before. He was surprised that he would in the first place. "Dipper, why? WHY WOULD SHE GET SICK? Why? Why, oh why, oh whyyyy?", he sobbed. He hung up on Dipper, not wanting Dipper to hear him cry. Dipper also started weeping at the fact that she just might die. He sat by a tree and cried his eyeballs out with his palms covering his face. He continued to cry like this for the next fifteen minutes until Dipper realized what he was doing. 'Come on, Dipper, suck it up! I'm probably the only one that can save the precious Wendy', he thought to himself.

Soon after, he soaked up his tears and he decided to man up and not use any more time. 'I need to continue searching for clues. I can't waste any more time, it's gonna get dark soon', he thought to himself. And he was right. It was around 6:30 and he wanted to get home before nighttime. He continued following the footsteps for a couple of minutes until they came to an abrupt stop. "It's a vampire, so it must have flown the rest of the way, but why would it walk?", Dipper said. He continued in the same direction of the ending footsteps. After a few short moments of going in the same direction, he tripped over something. He got up and looked at what he tripped over. It was some sort of really dusty block-like object. And it looked really out of place. "That's weird. It doesn't look like a rock or a tree stump or anything", Dipper said.

He dusted off the top of the object and he felt some sort of hard texture. It was a sort of worn out blue color. "That's odd", Dipper said. He flipped it over and started dusting off the other side. He first saw a worn out and dull blue surface like the other side. He completed dusting off the surface and sides and when he realized what the object was, he was in complete shock and surprise. He had no idea that there was another one of these and he just needed to look inside right away. It might even help him save Wendy. He picked it up and opened it.

**I know you're all getting the feels right now, but what did Dipper find? Is Wendy OK? Is Gideon still a jerk? Will I eventually get lazy at these ending notes? Find out!**


	7. Journal 4

**Hallo I'm here enjoy chapter 7!**

Another journal. Number _four._ 'But… but… but this is impossible! There's only supposed to be _three_ journals! Is this a _lost one?'_, Dipper thought. As he read through it, he noticed a big difference from the journal he had: it looked completely different. 'Aren't they all supposed to look the same?', Dipper thought remembering an encrypted message that said **20-8-5-15 1-8-5 1-12-12 20-8-5 19-1-13.**

He flipped through the journal and at the back of it, it said in big red blood, "CREATED BY MARSH… LE…". The first and last names were cut short due to the page being ripped and partially torn out. "Could this be a different author?", Dipper said. In journals 2 and 3, the author is completely unknown because the area that showed the author's name was stained of some sort. But it's odd how the author was partially shown on this book while it wasn't shown on the other ones and the fact that this book felt and appeared different from the others. So Dipper assumed that this was separate from the other journals.

He read the journal on his way home. It was nearing 7:00 P.M. and it was getting near dusk. He took out his pop, drank it, and then ran home. Meanwhile, at the hospital, the small emergency room was starting to fill up with Wendy's friends and family all visiting her there. They usually came in and said something around the lines of 'I heard about Wendy on the news, is she OK?', the doctors explaining what happened to her, the fact that they don't know how to cure her, and them crying. So far, there was Mabel, obviously, Grunkle Stan, Robbie, Gideon, Candy and Grenda, Tambry, Nate, Lee, and Thompson. Robbie and Gideon were fighting over her for a short time about who loved her more and who would miss her the most, but they made up like gentlemen because they both realized that they were making everyone else's visits for her more depressing than it already is. Nate, Lee, and Thompson, interestingly enough, were praying to their god(s) for her while Tambry was posting and texting all of her friends about Wendy with her face makeup, mostly eyeliner, were getting washed away from her tears.

A loud running noise was heard from down the hall. Seconds later, Manly Dan and his boys barged through the emergency room door, knocking over one of the doctors and Thompson. "Where's my baby girl? I heard her on the news, where is she?!", Manly Dan shouted at the nurse. She pointed towards the bed where her still unconscious body lies. He quickly walked up to her and stared into her closed eyes. "Will she be OK, doctor?", Manly Dan asked the doctor. He explained to him and his boys what happened to her and that they don't know what's wrong with her and that there's no cure. His boys began to cry. This made Manly Dan sob. He eventually couldn't hold it in any longer and he began to cry on her daughter's shoulder. No one had seen Manly Dan cry before. Everyone in the room was sobbing, weeping, and crying by this point. Moments later, Stan got a call on his phone and he answered it. "Yeah...oh hey…OK", Stan said to the caller. "It's for you. It's Dipper", Grunkle Stan said to Mabel while handing her the phone. She took it, walked out of the room and talked to Dipper.

"Hey, Dipper. Did you find any clues?", Mabel asked.

"Hey Mabel. No, I didn't find any clues, but I found something even better. A fourth journal! This one is completely different from the rest, and I'm assuming that it's from a completely different author", Dipper replied.

"Wow! Is there anything in it that can help Wendy?"

"Well, I'm on my way to the shack now and I'm reading the book on the way there. I just found a page that's about some sort of 'Stone Of Healing'. It says 'anyone who holds the stone shall become free of all illnesses, diseases, and any other sicknesses the holder has'. Mabel, do you know what this means? If we get this stone, we can save Wendy!", Dipper exclaimed

Mabel exclaimed with joy to Dipper statement. They we're both really happy.

"Hey, well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Once I get home, I'm gonna crack these codes and encrypted messages so I can learn more about this stone, then I'll give you the full coverage as soon as possible"

"OK, but be quick!"

Dipper hung up the phone, put it in his pocket, put the journal in his book bag, and ran home as fast as he could.

Mabel walked back into the room and gave Stan his phone back. She whispered everything about the Stone Of Healing and he became extremely happy and excited. So they both stood up and told everyone. "Hey, everyone!", they shouted. Everyone in the room looked up from their sobbing, weeping, and crying positions to look at the two. "There's this thing called a Stone Of Healing", Stan announced. "Yeah, and it's out there somewhere! We're gonna got more details on this very soon, but now we all know that Wendy is saved!", Mabel continued. They all went from their sobbing and crying ways to instantaneous joy and happiness. "YYYEEEAAAAHHHHH! WENDY IS SAVED!", everyone shouted along with some loud chatter. It was absolute happiness throughout the room. Stan and Manly Dan (it rhymes!) patted each other on the backs and his boys were hugging it out along with Gideon. Nate, Lee, and Thompson were belly bumping each other while Robbie and Tambry hugged it out. She soon after posted about it and texted all of her friends about Wendy. The future for Wendy was looking bright.

**Yay! Happy times! ^-^. BTW, let's play a game. If you haven't noticed already, I've referenced certain characters and cartoons. You can go back and if you figure them out, you can Personal Message me about the specific characters AND their respective cartoons from some of the chapters. If you miss one or two, I'll message you about it and if you get one more chance to find the rest of them. If you get any wrong, you lose. If you get them all right, you'll get to continue the game in the chapters ahead. If I finish the story and if you Personal Message me all of the references for the characters and/or their cartoons without getting ANY wrong, then you'll get a shoutout in the next story. Oh, one more thing. NO GUESTS. You have to make a profile to play or not play at all. Sorry about that. And with that out of the way, continue reading on, dedicated reader!  
**


	8. The Stone Of Healing

**Hey! Chapter 8 is here! Sorry it's been longer than usual; I've had a writer's block for a couple of days, now, but it's gone! We're nearing the end of the story, there's gonna be 5 chapters more max, but there's probably gonna be two or three more, so we'll figure out what happens to Wendy very soon. Enjoy!**

Soon, Dipper got out of the forest and into the shack. It was 7:30, a little later for him to get there than he expected. He walked in through the door and Soos was tinkering with the cash register.

"Hey, Dipper, did you find anything?", Soos asked.

"Yeah, I did. I found some footprints in the woods and I'm gonna go do research on them", Dipper responded.

"Oh, wow, great! Can I see them?"

"Uhh, yeah, just let me empty out my book bag"

He didn't want Soos knowing about his newly found journal, so he kept it a secret. Dipper went into his room and he dumped out all of his stuff from the book bag. He hid his new journal under his bed along with his other journal. He threw away his empty bottle of pop and he put his staff in a closet. He put the phone on his small dresser and he took the camera, plastic bags and baggies with him to the kitchen. He put the bags and baggies in a drawer and turned on his camera and showed Soos the footprints.

"Hmm… that's interesting. Why are they black?", Soos asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that the black stuff attracts to your body when you get really close to it. And that it's from a girl vampire… that walks sometimes for some reason…", Dipper awkwardly replied.

"I know it's a vampire, I saw the news earlier. I also rolled around in Grunkle Stan's money pile".

"Well, I have to go do some stuff to try and help Wendy. I'll talk to you later".

Dipper turned off the camera and on his way to his room he peeked into Stan's office. There was a pile of money and in the center was a hole the size of Soos. "So he really did roll around in it", Dipper said. He then returned to his room. He got on his bed and pulled out the journal. He turned to the page with the Stone Of Healing on it. He grabbed some sheets of paper and a pencil and began decoding the coded messages with cryptograms and every one he decoded he wrote down on the piece of paper. In about an hour, everything was decoded and he had all of the information he needed. He grabbed the phone and called Grunkle Stan.

"Hello?", Grunkle Stan said.

"Hey, can I talk to Mabel?", he asked.

As Stan gave the phone to Mabel, Dipper heard a bunch of loud crying and sobbing. "They must still be crying about Wendy. But the way Mabel is, she should of told everyone about the stone… or did she?", Dipper said to himself.

"H..h..**sob**..hello?", Mabel said in a very sad voice.

"Hey, what's wrong? You should be happy… the stone, remember?", Dipper said in a comforting voice.

"I know, I..**sniffle**.. I told everyone, but… but the doctor came out and said… **sob…** due to her having such quick organ failures, she… she… has… **sob.. sniffle…** three hours to live! Dipper, she's gonna die!", Mabel shouted into the phone.

Dipper's heart went from happiness from finding out what the info was about to a deep sadness. But he didn't want to waste anymore time. He _couldn't _waste anymore time. He needed to get straight to the point.

"Look, Mabel, I… I know this is extremely tough for you, and it is for me too, but you need to try and pull yourself together because I have the information about the stone".

She stopped sobbing and crying after a few quick moments. "O…OK".

"Thanks, Mabel. Well, according to the journal, the stone is deep in the forest. It says 'go straight and follow the path 'till it disappears. Continue going straight and follow the signs'. The path is apparently near the shack. It also says 'if the holder of the stone has no signs of illness, disease, or sickness, the holder shall not have any reaction to it'. That means we can hold it. There is only one stone, it can only be used once, and there shall never be another one. It's in a tree hole and apparently, the stone has no defenders to protect it, so that means it's up for grabs!", Dipper explained.

"Wow! I'll tell everyone to meet you at the shack. Bye!"

She hung up on him and gave the phone to Stan. She told him all of the information that Dipper had told her and they, again, announced everything to everyone. Once they had finished announcing, they all cheered. But as the cheered, they all ran to their cars and any friends that came along with them joined them in their cars. Mabel and Grunkle Stan both got in the car and they lead the way to the shack. As they all pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital, there was a string of cars following each other. But there was still worry in everyone though. 'What if we don't bring back the stone in time? What if Wendy dies earlier than the doctors thought?' These thoughts plagued everyone's minds as they began to drive slightly over the speed limit. Luckily, the police hadn't noticed.

About fifteen minutes later, Dipper was standing in front of the shack as, one by one, cars were parked nearby. Everyone got out and stopped in front of Dipper.

"Are you the one telling Mabel about this Stone Of Healing? Is this all true?", Robbie and Nate asked.

"Yeah, is it?", Manly Dan also asked.

"Yes, I am the one telling Mabel about the Stone Of Healing and I assume that she told you all about it, right?", Dipper asked. They all shook their heads, except Tambry, who was texting her friends about the stone.

"Good. Now follow me and I'll show you where the path is. And quickly, we don't have much time!", Dipper commanded to the group.

They all ran with him for about two minutes until they reached a pathway carved between the forest trees.

"This is it. Come on!", Dipper shouted.

They all ran down the path starting into the forest.

**OK, one to three more chapters. They'll all be out by Friday, so relax! Once this story is complete, there probably won't be another story starting up for the next couple of weeks, again, due to the starting of school for me on September 2****nd****. Bye! See you soon!**


	9. An Important Message (sorry)

**I am extremely sorry, but due to certain things going on, I will not be able to write the next chapter(s) by the starting of school. The next chapter will come anywhere from next week to next month, so I am extremely sorry for all of my readers out there, but I will still try my hardest to get the story started up again, but until again, take care ;-;**

**and check often X',(**


End file.
